Werewolf AU
The Werewolf AU would occur after Day 25: Stargazing of the OTP 30 day challenge Script and artwork of Day 25: https://www.deviantart.com/creative-blossom/art/Challenge-1-Day-25-Stargazing-638573774 ; it is a ‘what if’ type of AU. This being, what if John didn’t get the cure in time? What if he stayed a werewolf? This AU explores how the werewolf part could potentially take over at times, what parts of their relationship is tested, etc. Story During the 30 day OTP challenge, Jezebel and her friends (John, Jinxy, Chokehold, Silent Dusk, and Edward Nigma) make a trip to Wolf Creek hill to watch Halley's Comet. During this Jezebel and John are a couple, Jinxy and Chokehold are a couple, and Edward and Silent Dusk are an on-off couple. When they first arrive, Jinxy is filming for her blog during this time, and Chokehold mentions the legend of Wolf Creek. John is quick to call it bullshit, while everyone else questions why the stuff he hunts can be real, but werewolves not. Silent Dusk and Edward soon join them, though Edward is quite reluctant - having a history with John -. The group of 6 seat themselves atop the hill to get ready for the comet flying over head. Each couple gets comfortable with one their partner - John laying on his chest, while Jezebel uses his back as a headrest. It's not long before the group hear rustling come from the bushes nearby. A low growl joins the noise, startling a couple of members of the group (namely Jinxy). A pair of yellow eyes emerge from the bush, not long before a man-like wolf appears; a startled John sees for himself the legend is true. Jezebel is the first to notice its front paw is injured and bleeding, causing her to lean forward. John is quick to pull her back and state he would be the one to get a closer look (once being tormented by Edward). As John gets that bit closer for a better look, the wolf growls and holds its paw away from the group, showing it was not happy about being approached. Edward, however, becomes impatient and shouts for John to get a move on. Not only does it startle John, but the wolf as well. This causes the wolf lunges for John's hand, before it scampers as best as it was able to away. John is left with a bleeding hand, and swearing at Edward, asking why he did such a thing. Jezebel is quick to rush to her partner's aid, checking his hand over. She bandaged it up in her scarf to keep pressure on it. Jinxy is quick to assume John is going to transform into a werewolf, and warns him to keep his distance. John quickly turns down the suggestion, though is actually unsure himself, so turns to ask Jezebel (who makes a joke about not wanting to be house training him). Chokehold mentions of a cabin not being too far back down the road, since they want to get John's hand checked out. Jinxy tells everyone that she would rather do that than stay out in the open with the wolf still roaming; John, about to say something in return, suddenly stops as a surging pain runs through his hand causing him to clench his teeth through the pain. With that, they quickly make for the cabin, getting there in record time. Once at the cabin, Jezebel notices John's hand has stopped bleeding; she goes to check his injury over, only to get growled at. John even bares his teeth, as she inched closer. Though clearly having done this, John is quick to deny he has when asked if he growled at her. While she only jokes for a short amount of time, Jinxy is back to panicking over John becoming a werewolf. Jezebel gets Chokehold to calm her girlfriend, quickly doing this with a kiss to the nose. Meanwhile, Edward packs away his belongings into the car, being frustrated and wanting to leave for home. Dusk exits the cabin in search of him, finding him fast. She approaches, and they have a short conversation about him being the actual cause of the situation they are in, and that they should stay to help Jezebel sort it out. When the Gotham couple re-enter the cabin, they are greeted to Jinxy scratching behind John's ear, and his leg reacting in a way a dog's would when their belly was rubbed. The couple just raise an eyebrow at the situation. At the moment Edward and Dusk entered, Jezebel and Chokehold also did - they too questioned the scene. Jezebel, having found a book that would help their situation, seats herself on the couch; she places her glasses on her face - since everyone had seen her with them on. She opens the book, stating she thinks she saw a cure of sorts in it. As soon as she seats herself, John quickly pounces her, letting out a noise that is a cross between a growl and a purr. He prowls over her, causing her to lean back. He states to her that she looks sexy in glasses, and makes it clear he wants more than just cuddles. That was when the cabin owner makes an appearance; Lizzy - a young brunette - frowns at the scene, asking what they were doing. Dusk explains the situation, while Jezebel is quick to shove John off her (all while blushing intensely). Lizzy helps the group find a larger, better book once having the situation explained to her. She also explains that her family have been in the monster hunting business for centuries, and that her grandfather tended to experiment a lot on himself to find cures for pretty much anything supernatural and beastly. Lizzy goes in search of the ingredients for the spell, but not before telling John to not rip her furniture (getting an agitated response). The group stay behind at the cabin, while she does. A scent ends up catching John's attention causing him to end up in the kitchen. He finds a tin of what looks like corned beef on the side counter. As he opens it to eat, a Siamese cat (Lizzy's pet) enters and meows at him. John gives a growl in return, causing the cat to hiss back. Arriving back from finding what she needed, Lizzy almost trips over her cat rushing out; she quickly notices he's growling and hissing at whatever was in the kitchen with him. She spots John eating the 'corned beef' and asks what he was doing, only to get a disgusted expression cross his face. He states the food is disgusting, and Lizzy explains it was Sammy's food. He continues eating the food anyway, causing Lizzy to call Jezebel into the kitchen to start making the brew. During making the brew, John becomes bored, making attempts to annoy everyone. Due to refusing to drink the brew given to him - thanks to its dreadful taste -, Dusk steps in and demands John drink it. After a bit of pushing, John ends up swiping at her with claws. It also causes Edward to step up, protective of Dusk, and him taking it upon himself to tell John. John, once again wolf, lunges - making Edward uppercut him, knocking him out. Due to this, they end up looking for an alternate method of the cure. They end up putting the brew into a needle syringe and giving him it that way; though his wolf side violently reacts to it, John is quickly cured from the looks of things. The First Night * The first night for him was very hard; he woke up in a field, covered in blood - and not just his own -, and surrounded by carcasses (mainly sheep and small animals). * He wouldn’t allow anyone near him for a few days after that until Jezebel explained the moon cycle to him - that a full moon like that wasn’t due for at least a few months. * Immediately apologizes for anything his wolf side did, the morning after he turns; especially if it’s something to Jezebel and it’s sexual cause he knows how his wolf side doesn’t take no for an answer in that case. Werewolf Pregnancy * Due to an uncontrollable urge that overcomes him and not wearing his pendent, John ends up ‘pouncing’ Jezebel, and they get it on. This causes her to end up pregnant. * Months later, they find out that they are having a litter of 7. She did originally have 8 pups, but one passed away in the womb - she hasn’t told John of this (or anyone except Chas) as she stresses out when thinking about it. * While pregnant with the pups, Jezebel ends up having to look for John in the woods as he escapes during a full moon. They end up in a bandit camp. The leader wants to capture them in order to make a lot of money. He also takes Jezebel to his private tent. They’re rescued by CB. * Jezebel finds out werewolf pregnancies take almost a year to get to full term and birth * The pups are mostly active during the night (both during the pregnancy and when born) * The pups eat a specific bat, which John and Jezebel must go hunting for, as young puppies. This would also occur during Jezebel’s pregnancy with them - she would get cravings for the meat (as a pony she would be a vegetarian, so in the pony universe it is bad for her). * John doted on Jezebel while she was pregnant with the pups, and was very protective over her * Are moments during pregnancy/ labour where she has to be tied down - during because of how horny she can be (pouncing John or even Chas wherever and whenever) or how aggressive she got * The further into her pregnancy she goes and the bigger she gets, the more she finds her clothes not fitting. She’s also always hungry. The Pups Are Born * The pups are born as actual werewolf/ wolf puppies * Jezebel is often kept up at night with her partner’s and puppies’ howling. * Alexa and Caterina dressing almost the same as toddlers; always together/ very close When the Pups are Older * Bryan and Luca are descendants of a great monster/ werewolf hunter. They are pushed to be like him. Bryan strives to be like him at first, until he comes across Alexa. Luca is just playful and lives in the moment, he doesn’t really care for monster hunting. * Theo is part of the monster hunter pack Bryan and Luca are part of; he’s set with training them. John is in wolf form when they meet, while Theo is hunting, but something stops Theo shooting. They meet again - as humans - following Theo’s normal story of him wanting to meet his dad. This is when Theo recognises something in John’s eyes * Navaya and Niko possibly date - ends on bad terms. Her ‘putting a curse’ on his family and him replying with his family already being cursed. * While adventuring with Bryan, Alexa is approached by Jason (as a giant bat) - referring to Hotel Transylvania 2Hotel Transylvania 2 IMDb page: https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2510894/ - * Alistair (Dusk's second child) accidentally mistakes the wolf pups for toys/pet dogs and squeezes one of them a bit too much; he is attacked by some of the puppies. This caused some tension between John and Edward when both sides were blaming the other person's kid. * Niko sees John flirting with Jezebel, and takes an interest in this. Not understanding the boundaries of sister-brother relationships, he approaches his youngest sister - Jacquelyn/ Jax -. He begins to flirt with her. Jericho sees this and doesn’t like it, so goes to protect his twin. * As they get older, they train pet and wild bats into getting them special meat. * (Introducing the Wondershire family) They are found by one of the kids. John and Jezebel are drawn into the family via a case. One of the Constantine kids finds Tommy and Timmy; wounded, and afraid of something (which was how a case got started). One of the kids from Jezebel and John’s family develop a crush and/or a friendship with one of the kids from the Wondershire family. Characters Involved * Bryan Jovi * Chas Chandler * Charlotte Harold/ Chokehold * Edward Nigma * Jason Marsh * Jezebel Connelly * Jinxy * John Constantine * Lizzy * Luca Jovi * Sammy * Silent Dusk * Thomas Constantine-Bennington The Pups For the 3 oldest pups (Maxwell, Brendan and Alexa) and one of the youngest (Niko) I will be using the personalities I used for them in the Next gen AU since this is still basically them, only it is a lot sooner into the story that they are born and they are part wolf. * Alexa * Brendan * Caterina * Jacquelyn * Jericho * Maxwell * Niko The Wondershire's * Tommy * Timmy Gallery References Category:Alternate universes